The multiprocessor system is a system in which a plurality of processors are arranged in a matrix and adjacent processors are connected with each other.
The multiprocessor system is characterized in that a plurality of processors can process tasks in parallel and thus can process a larger amount of tasks per unit time than a processor system composed of a single processor.
On the other hand, home electric appliances such as digital TVs and mobile phones are required to have low electric consumption as well as high functionality.
A technology for performing the power control in units of power islands (Patent Literature 1) is known, for example, as a technology for realizing low power consumption of LSI (Large Scale Integration) installed in home electric appliances.